The Test
by hellsespada1
Summary: Nanoha may not be the best at studying, but if Fate can't find a way to get her focused, no one can.


**A/N: It took me forever to get this idea off my list, but I finally got to putting it down. It's just the kind of fun little thing I love to do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN.**

* * *

The Test

"But Fate-chaaaaaan! I don't wanna study!" The long haired brunette whined, letting her head thump onto the textbook on the table in front of her.

"Come on Nanoha, you do this every time we study together. I'm beginning to wonder why I keep accepting."

"Because you looove me." Nanoha teased without even lifting her head.

"There has to be more of a reason than just that..." Her blonde friend replied with a sweatdrop.

"Sure there is. It's because you like to be studied... Fate-chan."

Fate recoiled slightly when she swore she felt Nanoha's eyes on her somehow. 'To think she's that intimidating without even looking up...' Fate thought to herself, but a second later, she received a response.

'I don't need to look up. I have every inch of Fate-chan perfectly memorized.' And at that, she sent across a rather explicit image of the blonde sprawled out on a bed.

"D-d-don't do that!" The flustered girl yelled aloud, swatting at the air in an attempt to disperse the sultry image of herself. "Just knock it off will you?! I am not getting roped into that..."

"like I do every time!" The brunette finished for her, now resting her head on the book like a pillow and peeking at her friend with one sapphire eye.

"Don't put words in my mouth!"

"What should I put there then?"

"Why don't you put your...! No! Nothing, you shouldn't put anything in my... Nanoha I'm being serious!" Fate slammed her fists against the table and frowned at her giggling friend who was having far too much fun getting her worked up.

"I'm sorry Fate-chan. I really am. You're just really cute when you're flustered." She leaned across the table and pecked the ruby eyed girl on the cheek. "Please don't be mad at me." She tilted her head and gave her best apologetic puppy face while sinking her chin back down to the table.

Fate sighed loudly and looked at her pouting friend. Her frown softened and she reached over to tousle the girl's hair, making Nanoha's inexplicable cat ears twitch with happiness. "I can never stay mad at you Nanoha, but we really do need to study. The test tomorrow is important."

Nanoha's ears drooped. "But I don't wanna think about school when I have Fate-chan here."

"So it's like I thought..." Fate tapped a finger to her chin while she thought. "I know! Why don't we make it a game?"

Nanoha's ears and a tail to match suddenly shot up at the suggestion. "A game? What kind of game?"

"If you study and do well on the test, then I'll reward you with what you really want."

"Go ooon..." The shorter girl prompted.

"Well, if you get an F, you can forget about me doing anything for you."

"Oh. Well... what if I get a D?"

"A D..." She flexed her fingers. "Digits. If you get a D, then I'll only use my fingers."

"How about a C?" Nanoha piped up, rather enjoying where this game was going. Her tail swished back and forth in anticipation.

"If you get a C I'll make you come, but you still don't get to touch me."

"Aww..." Her ears sank again. "What if I got a B instead?"

"If you get a B then I'll let you play with my breasts like you love." Fate tried her best to keep from blushing as she spoke.

"And if I get an A? What then?" Nanoha stood, leaning out across half the table, and looked at her girlfriend expectantly.  
"If you get and A I'll... hmm... If you get an A...?"

"I know!" The sapphire eyed girl announced excitedly. "How about I get to..." She leaned all the way over and whispered in Fate's ear. The blonde turned bright red when she heard her lover's idea.

"Is... is that really what you want...?" She asked cautiously.

"Yep yep!" Nanoha nodded enthusiastically.

"O-okay then. It's a deal."

"Yay!" The brunette glowed with excitement. "I'm gonna study really hard Fate-chan! Just you wait!" Instantly she stuffed her head into her book and began reading.

"That's good to hear." She smiled. In her mind, having remembered to keep to herself, she thought worriedly, 'What have I done? I just made a deal with the devil...'

**The next day at school...**

"Guys! Something is seriously wrong!" Arisa announced, walking up to Fate and Suzuka in the hall. "I just saw Nanoha in the library studying during her free period! What's with that?! She's never this attentive with school work!"

"Ah, that would be my doing." Fate admitted.

"You got her to study, Fate?" Suzuka asked in surprise. "That's amazing. How did you ever get her to focus on school?"

"I'm not entirely sure that I did..." The blonde shuffled her foot nervously. "I kind of... promised her a reward for doing well."

"What kind of reward?" Arisa demanded, but Fate only blushed. "Geez! You two!"

"I think it's cute." Suzuka smiled.

"Sure sure, but why bother?" The grumpier blonde huffed.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Wondered Fate.

"I mean, was it really necessary? Sure she may not look it, and certainly doesn't ever seem to study, but our Nanoha is a straight A student after all. Or did you forget?"

"Ah... I guess I really didn't think about it."

"So what? If not for motivation, then let it just be for fun. It wouldn't hurt you to study more either, Arisa." The purple haired girl looked at her friend thoughtfully. "Actually, it seems like a pretty good idea..."

"What was that?!"

"Nooothing!"

Fate watched quietly as they fought back and forth playfully. 'Really, and she berates _us_ for being lovey dovey.

**Later** **that** **week...**

"Faaate-chaaaan!" Nanoha called to her friend as she approached.

"Oh, Nanoha. You seem excited." She laughed nervously, fully understanding the situation she was about to be in.

"You bet I am! Look! I got an A see?" She held up the paper that entitled her to the thing that she had so long been seeking.

"S-so you did. I'm really proud of you."

"Now Fate, about that deal of ours..." Her smirk and shimmering eyes could have broken anyone. Fate gulped audibly; the devil never forgets an arrangement.

"A-about that. I really don't think..."

"that it's going to fit! It's definitely too big, did you really have to go this far?!" The ruby eyed girl cried in fear. They were sitting on Nanoha's bed, the blonde poised just above her girlfriend's new appendage.

"Of course I did. It's supposed to be my reward after all so this way we both feel it."

"But I really don't think I can do this!"

The shorter girl kissed at her cheeks and then her lips. "It'll be alright. Just relax and breathe deeply."

"Easy for you to say..." Fate moaned, but reluctantly she did as she was told and lowered her hips, flinching as Nanoha squeezed into her backside.

"Ahhhhn fuah! N...Nanoha!"

"Fate-chan, are you okay?"

"Oh god no... No! Nanohaaaaa! You're so mean! Aahhh!"

"Fate-chan?! Does it hurt!? Should I take it out?"

But instead of letting her move, Fate locked them together with her legs. "No!" She yelled stubbornly.

"Fate-chan...?" The concerned girl did her best to peek at her lover's downturned face.

Slowly the blonde raised her head, revealing her flushed cheeks and hazy eyes. She spoke as she wrapped her arms around her partner's neck and pressed their foreheads together. "Nanoha. I'll have you take responsibility... for getting me addicted to this."

"I'll see what I can do." The brunette giggled as their lips met and their tongues coiled.

* * *

**A/N: Do I even need one of these at the top and bottom of every story...? It's not like you really need to hear from me... Anyway, I don't know about you but I like my Fate to be an ass girl so now you know exactly whose fault it was. As if there was ever any doubt that the white devil was responsible. Till next time.**


End file.
